1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting bracket, and more particularly to an adjustable mounting bracket for attaching an electronic device on a television set under different mounting conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, it is very difficult to mount an electronic device (such as set-top box, DVD player etc) onto various television sets because of different thickness and structures from different makes and models of the electronic device and/or television sets. Mounting brackets are specifically designed for the electronic device with a specific holder. Therefore, the mounting bracket can only be mounted on the television set at the same position without an adjustable mounting position. If there are blocks protruding out from a backboard of the television set, it is difficult to mount the electronic devices stably due to the uneven structure. To mount the electronic device stably on a television set with blocks using the adjustable mounting position, the mounting bracket must be more universal for television sets with different makes and models.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.